The present description relates generally to a method and a system for automatic download of calibration data of a sensor into electronics interface of a sensor system, and more specifically to conveying physical sensor parameters to the electronics interface.
Various types of sensor systems are used to measure various parameters. In addition, such sensor systems are used in various applications. For example, in turbine systems, the sensor systems are used to measure a clearance between a static shroud and turbine blades. Such sensor systems typically include sensors and electronics interface. In general, the sensor output may not provide the signal indicative of a parameter to be measured. The electronics interface is configured to convert the sensor output signal to a signal representative of the parameter to be measured or in other words to provide a calibrated result. The conversion from the sensor output signal to the signal representative of the parameter to be measured is based on the sensor characteristics or calibration data of the sensor.
New installations of sensors in the sensor system cause sensor variations. This results in significant error in the measurement if the electronics interface is not calibrated accordingly. Sensor variations include manufacturing variations or performance variations. In general, a very tight constraint on manufacturing is required to obtain calibrated results across manufactured sensors. Various methods have been utilized to obtain the calibrated result in presence of sensor variations. One such method is manual calibration of the electronics interface. However, the manual calibration procedure significantly increases the installation time of the new sensor. It further requires a higher training level for the personnel required for the sensor installation. Another method is to install a new electronics interface along with the new sensor installation. The new electronics interface is coupled to the new sensor and is calibrated with the calibration data of that sensor. However, replacing both the sensor and the electronics interface reduces the flexibility of inventory management and reduces the overall life of the system to that of the shortest life component.
In some instances, the sensor performance may be a function of the combination of the sensor element, cabling and electronics. Requiring that the three components be replaced at the same time poses difficulty in installation. It the case of aircraft engine installations for example, it is desirable to maintain the cabling even if the sensor element or electronics need to be replaced. This avoids costly and time consuming wire routing.
Thus, there is a need for a method or a system to obtain desired calibrated results in presence of the sensor variations and without the need of manual calibration.